


To See the Sky

by lack_of_usernames



Series: Writing Club Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotional, F/F, I still hate writing tags, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Letter, Love, Pain, Romance, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lack_of_usernames/pseuds/lack_of_usernames
Summary: Studies of eras from centuries far beyond living memory have revealed letters and other personal writings. They’ve proven very informative and exciting, and they are considered historical treasures. They show the past language and how meaningful relationships between people were.Below is a transcript of such a letter. The full name of “Suzette” and the person the letter was for are a mystery, making it difficult to find more about the letter’s more personal details.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Writing Club Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172228





	To See the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in this writing club, and I got a prompt to write an emotional love letter. This is what I ended up writing. I decided to post it now because of Valentine's Day. I've never written anything like this, but I had fun with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it. :D

_Studies of eras from centuries far beyond living memory have revealed letters and other personal writings. They’ve proven very informative and exciting, and they are considered historical treasures. They show the past language and how meaningful relationships between people were._

_Below is a transcript of such a letter. The full name of “Suzette” and the person the letter was for are a mystery, making it difficult to find more about the letter’s more personal details._

Love, 

I hope this letter finds you well. It has been quite a while since I’ve seen you. But I know we are very busy people. And still, I remember you being happy. I remember myself being happy with you. We could do whatever we wanted, not because we were remarkable to the world, but because we were remarkable to each other.

Forgive me if this letter seems random; I just needed to find some time to write this, to really think it through before expressing it. I wanted every word to be perfect because it is for you.

You know, I remember meeting you. I remember it as though it happened this morning—the sounds, the brightness in your eyes, the smile we shared. Would you believe me if I told you it was years ago?

I’ve tried to explain it before, but I always fall short when it comes to you, and I think I will forever. I smile just when I think of you; I’m happy just seeing you. To meet you all over again would be to see the sky for the first time.

And though I would die if it meant we could be the exception, not all beautiful things are meant to last forever.

Guilt eats me more from the inside with each day I do not tell you. You should have known. You should have known, and I could not bring myself to say it to you. Like a coward, I write it to you instead of looking at you. But I know how it would go, and I refuse to let the last time you see me be in tears.

I have to go very soon, sooner than expected. Things aren’t safe where we are; I know you know that. I want to take you with me, more than anything, but I cannot because that would only put you in more danger; you must find a way to get out yourself. Sneak out, lie to the right people. Send me a letter once you’re safe. It’s all I need to breathe easy again.

With love, I write what might be my last letter. War is cruel. As long as you read this, I’ll be alright with whatever becomes of me. If I never see your face again, I’ll look at the sky. Somewhere, you’ll be looking back at me.

\- Suzette

_Judging from the calligraphy, vernacular, and region where the original letter was found, it was most likely never received by whom it was intended for._


End file.
